


I’ll See You In The Next Life

by Anra7777



Series: Next Life [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku Day, AkuRoku Day 2019, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, Heart hotel, Humor, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anra7777/pseuds/Anra7777
Summary: Ventus was born with memories of his past life.Correction: Ventus was born with memories of his past lives.





	I’ll See You In The Next Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaraMori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraMori/gifts).

> Happy AkuRoku Day! Here's some more fluff for Naramori!
> 
> First KH fic I've ever written without Demyx or Luxu!? Well... I think this fic has potential to be expanded upon, and if I ever do, and I'm thinking of doing so, one or the other of them will probably appear.
> 
> Also, I've whipped up something special to celebrate 9/2, so please look forward to DemXig Day, everyone!

I’ll See You In The Next Life

Ventus was born with memories of his past life.

Correction: Ventus was born with memories of his past _ lives_. 

There were the memories of his life as Ven: with the Dandelions, then living with Terra and Aqua, his memories of his time in Sora’s heart, and the life he lived after. 

But then there were the memories of being Roxas: being an amnesiac Nobody, data Twilight Town Roxas, being in Sora’s heart… again, and the memories of the life he lived after.

That… was a lot of memories to cram into a newborn’s skull. 

To his parents’ chagrin, he ended up crying a _ lot_, as the sheer overload of memories caused him physical pain. He supposed he should just be thankful he didn’t have Vanitas’ memories too. 

It was hard, growing up, and not only not being allowed to figure things out for himself, but also to have to deal with having two different people’s ideas of how things should be done. 

For example, old Ven had loved broccoli, but both Sora and Roxas had hated it. So when broccoli was set before new Ventus, he couldn’t figure out how he felt about it. 

He often wondered if there was anyone else reborn in this world like him. His Ven side missed Terra and Aqua terribly. Especially Terra, who he’d unrequitedly been in love with his whole previous life. His Roxas side, on the other hand, kept clamoring for Axel and Xion, but especially Axel. His everything.

***

Ventus was four when Sora moved in next door. 

“The doctor says he has DID,” Sora’s mother confessed to Ventus’. “We moved here because research on DID is miles ahead of anywhere else. We’re very grateful to Dr. Ienzo for being willing to treat our boy.” 

Ventus knew that there wasn’t anything wrong with Sora. He just had Vanitas and Xion in there with him. Sora didn’t remember him, but his two hangers-on did. 

It took a few rounds of Vanitas chasing Ventus around the backyard shouting, “Join with me!” before his Roxas side got into gear and took Vanitas down. 

Pinning Vanitas to the ground, Ventus was startled when Sora’s face changed expression, into something quite familiar, and Xion called out to him, “Roxas.” 

He’d pulled her up, and they demanded ice cream from their moms. While eating, he’d told her all about being born with two sets of memories, and she told him about being a part of Sora. Together, they wondered where Axel was.

Needless to say, Vanitas and an uneasy truce notwithstanding, Ventus, Sora, and Xion became best friends. 

***

It was the first day of high school, and Ventus was sitting with Hayner at the cafeteria, waiting for Pence, Olette, and Sora to join them, when a tray dropped next to him, with a “is this seat taken?” He looked up, and up some more, to see amused green eyes and barely tamed red, red hair.

“Uh, no…” His voice barely stuttered out. “It’s fine.”

“Ventus,” Hayner hissed, remembering that their friends were coming and would need seats.

“Ventus, huh. Should I call you Ven?” The redhead plopped himself down with an amused look in his eye.

“Nah, I prefer Ventus or—”

“Roxas!” Xion cried, running up to him as elegantly as a full tray would allow. “You found him!” 

“Or Roxas,” Ventus finished wryly. “Xion, don’t run, you’ll just trip and fall.” He scolded the brunet exasperatedly. “Remember, those are Sora’s reflexes you got there.” He turned to look at the redhead, whose eyes were bugged out in deer-in-headlights fashion.

“Roxas?” The redhead questioned. 

“Yeah,” Ventus confirmed.

Cautiously, the redhead spoke, refusing to look at Ventus, except for quick, questioning glances, “Bet you don’t know why the sun sets red.” 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Hayner complained. Xion smacked his arm with a “Shh!” 

Roxas felt his face glow. “Out of all the colors, red is the one that travels the farthest.” He beamed. 

The redhead stood up so quickly, his chair scraped noisily against the floor. He reached down and enfolded Roxas into a tight hug. 

“Axel,” he murmured into the redhead’s ear. “I missed you.”

“It’s Lea now, get it memorized.” Was the choked response. “I missed you too, idiot.”


End file.
